Strawberry Dreams
by PhiloSoftBlu
Summary: Life has been pretty quiet for Sakura and Tomoyo, since Syaoran and Eriol left town, but what is going to happen when both boys return to Tomoeda.
1. Old Memories

Old Times

The Standard Disclaimer: I won't bore you, Please Review

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter One: Old Memories

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Can you believe it, Tomoyo? It's the last day of winter holiday^ before we start high school^^." Spoke a green-eyed girl with cinnamon brown hair to her best friend, who was walking beside her, videotaping her… as usual. " It seems only yesterday that we were only in primary school, and I had just become a card captor…" 

"And you were competing with Syaoran for the Clow Cards," added the girl with purple eyes and long black locks, behind camera, "Sakura, do you still miss having him here in Tomoeda?"

"Of course, I miss him. It's been so long almost 4 years since I have confessed my feeling to him, after the battle with the Void." Sakura said quietly, remembering that fateful battle with tears in her eyes. Remembering how hard it was to see everything and everyone she loved being taken away from her so abruptly, most of all how she could have lost Syaoran completely, despite his reassurances that he would love her again despite everything that was against that. "I miss him every day, every hour, but I know he will come back to me because he promised me this and he gave me Syaoran bear to seal that promise. I know he will come back, because his letters and phone calls to me say the same thing at end."

"Oh this is so romantic, and I've got it all on tape. I wonder what Syaoran would look like if he hears what you said," squealed Tomoyo, all starry-eyed, while Sakura looked on in exasperation and in embarrassment.

"Tomoyo, can't you stop videotaping me, even for a minute?" protested Sakura, "It's like your life"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't help myself, you know that. You look so cute." 

"Have you talked with Mei-ling lately?" asked Sakura anxious to change the subject so that Tomoyo could finally put down her video camera, if it wasn't Sakura related she usually didn't put it on tape. "I mean she must be pretty busy with her engagement party coming up and all." 

"Yes, I did talk with her recently," said Tomoyo putting the camera aside. " Syaoran's family is apparently hosting the engagement party at their estate, she's very happy about it. Because she was worry about … well you know, after she broke the engagement with Syaoran. Did you know that?" 

"I think I remember reading that in one of her e-mails to me. I wondered about that, but I didn't think she had to be worried really because Syaoran's mom approved of Mei-ling's choice. So it was going to be okay." 

"Oh really, how did you know that?" teased Tomoyo, "Considering Mei-ling hasn't formally introduced her fiancée to Syaoran and his family, yet."

"Well, uh, well I think I kind of mentioned it to Syaoran," stammered a blushing Sakura, " He was kind of worried about Mei-ling's odd behavior and he wrote to me, asking if I knew anything about Mei-ling's attitude change, and I suggested that she might be in love, and well, he might have been naturally worried about it since she is his cousin after all… and might have discreetly followed on them on a date or two. At least that's what he told me."

"So that's how it is," said Tomoyo, "So how do you feel about starting high school tomorrow?" 

"I don't know Tomoyo, I mean it's going to be different. I mean, Touya won't be there, not to mention Yukito. It's weird having my big brother all the way in America for university," reflected Sakura, " I mean he won't be here to embarrass me all the time but still I think I'll miss him."

" Have you heard from Eriol, or Mizuki-sensei lately?" asked Tomoyo.

"Actually I have, Eriol and Mizuki-sensei have parted ways over what I'm not quite sure, because Eriol didn't tell me. But he did tell me that he is planning to moving back here permanently for his own reasons, although he didn't tell the reasons," said Sakura with quick glance at her best friend, "Why do you ask?" 

"No reason at all, Sakura, just curious I guess." Said Tomoyo, not quite meet her best friends emerald green eyes.

"I see, well he told me won't be arriving until at least the mid-winter term break, which is still a couple of months away," Sakura said with a smile, "So you'll have plenty of time to prepare your welcome." 

"If you say so, Sakura. Although I think you reading into a simple question." 

"Maybe, maybe not" she said with a shrug, " Tomoyo, what do you think is going to happen this year?"

"It's probably going to be pretty quiet, just like the last couple of years. So you won't have to wear one of my costumes," said Tomoyo with a sigh

"Yes, but I'm sure I can use the Create Card to make a couple of monsters to do battle with, so …" Sakura trailed off.

"Please Sakura, will you? That way I can see my beautiful costumes on you."

"But I'll have to ask Kero first, because he might want me to do some more training in divination," warned Sakura

"I didn't know you were doing divination training. Why didn't you tell me? I could have made you outfits to wear during your lessons."

"I think I want to keep them between Kero and me for now, because I have to meditate for long periods of time and I can't really do that when other people are around," said Sakura, "I'm sorry Tomoyo, but I'll ask Kero if you can sit in once I get the hang of it. I promise."

"You promise."

"I promise."

"Oooooh I can't wait, I can designing some new costumes for you soon," said Tomoyo going starry-eyed, "I can also videotape it too."

"uh… yeah."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school then, right?"

"Right. See you tomorrow, Tomoyo."

To Be Continued…

^ my glorious genius of a kid sister has informed me that the Japanese School Year starts in April, so please forgive me for my minor diviations from fact. 

^^According to the CCS manga, Syaoran reunites with Sakura in the first year of junior high, but I'm calling artistic license and am going to say that Syaoran is going to returns to Sakura in the first year of high school. Technically ifyou look at it, she is going to start her first year in high school. 


	2. Syaoran Returns

Syaoran Returns

The Standard Disclaimer: I won't bore you, Please Review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two: Syaoran Returns

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Monday morning, the first day of the spring term and Sakura was already running late. Thanks to the fact that she had accidentally turned off her alarm clock. It was only thanks to Kero that she wasn't going to be completely late.She hurried downstairs, quickly gulping down her breakfast; she put on her shoes and rushed out the door.

As she hurried down the lane, she muttered, "Kero must have taken lessons from Touya, before Touya left for America, because he's starting to get really annoying with his stupid comments on how much I still like to sleep, even though I should be up earlier now that I'm in high school."

As Sakura ran up the stairs that led to Penguin Park intent on getting to school on time. She was completely unaware of what awaited her at the top of the steps. When she reached top the stairs, she suddenly came to a stop, not believing the scene she saw in front of her. For there in front of her, underneath the gently falling sakura blossoms, was a boy with tousled chocolate brown hair and eyes, he was dressed in the same school uniform of her high school, and he held a teddy bear with wings in the crook of his left arm.

"Syaoran...?" whispered Sakura incredulously, not believing what her eyes and senses were telling her

"I've finished all the business in Hong Kong. Now I can stay here, in Japan." He said.

"Really?" Sakura asked. 

Syaoran smiled, "Really."

"No more phone calls, letters and e-mails?" Sakura's eyes were already filled with tears. 

Syaoran answered, "Yup." 

Sakura couldn't hold it anymore. She jumped into Syaoran's arm, crying the tears of joy. "We'll be together forever…"^

They stayed in this embrace for a while, just content to enjoy the moment of finally being back together after so long a separation. 

"Uh, Sakura," said Syaoran, reluctant to break the moment, "I think we had better get going, or we're going to be really late for school."

"You're right," sighed Sakura, "But I wish we could stop time for a while."

"Well, you can," teased Syaoran, "But I would just stop time so we could make it to school on time though."

"True, but I promised Kero," Sakura said ruefully, "that I would use the Sakura Cards unless it was for an emergency."

"Then we better get going then," sighed Syaoran

"But since Kero isn't around," continued Sakura as if Syaoran hadn't interrupted her, "And what he doesn't know, probably won't hurt him in the long run, and no one is around.So I think I will use it, because it is an 'emergency'. I mean, it wouldn't be a good thing at all, we were late for the first day of school after all." And with that Sakura pulled the Time Card out of her school bag.

"TIME," shouted Sakura.

"Ready to go, Syaoran? The Time will stop time only for ten minutes, so we had better get going. We should be able to make it to JUST before the final warning bell rings."

"Yup." And hand-in-hand, they dashed towards the school, which was about 7 minutes away if you walked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sakura and Syaoran got to school, they had just enough time to spare. After agreeing with Syaoran to meet up him later, Sakura immediately set out to locate Tomoyo, who luckily was in her first class.Finally Sakura noticed Tomoyo, who was sitting next to the window that overlooked the school's main entrance.

"Tomoyo!"

"He's back, isn't he?" asked Tomoyo quietly

"Yeah, he surprised me as I was on my way to school. How'd you know? "

"I saw you two come in, not to mention there. There is this happy aura about you that just says Syaoran has returned…" Tomoyo's voice trailed off, as though it hurt her to say more.

"Don't be so sad Tomoyo, Eriol will be back soon enough and you won't have to be so lonely anymore."

"I'm not sad, I'm happy Syaoran has returned to you, Sakura. You're imagining things."

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry," asked Sakura, curiously.

"You're being silly, Sakura. I'm not going to cry."

"But you are."

"I'm just happy for you, because Syaoran is back. Now your wait is over."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. How did he meet you, anyways?"

"Well, he was waiting for me, underneath the sakura trees, you know the ones near penguin park…." And Sakura proceeded to tell Tomoyo, about how her reunion with Syaoran occurred.

"Oooohhh, it sounds was so romantic," commented Tomoyo excitedly, after Sakura finished her retelling of the event, "And I missed it all. Promise me you and Syaoran will recreate it for me later so I can get it on tape later."

"Tomoyo, it was special," protested Sakura, " I don't think we can recreate something as magical as that."

"You're probably right," sighed Tomoyo clearly disappointed, "But you can bet that that will be the last time that I'll miss a moment like that. I'm going to capture the next beautiful moment between you two on tape, even if it's the last thing I do."

"If you say so, Tomoyo," said Sakura backing away from her best friend slightly, nervous about this particular Tomoyo mood, "but I think you're over-reacting about this a little bit."

"No, I'm not," retorted Tomoyo, " I never over react when it comes to you, Sakura. Speaking of which, did you speak with Kero yet, about me sitting in on your divination lessons and my making your costumes for your lessons?"

"Yes, I did. Kero said it was okay, because my training has advanced to the point where I should have at least one person there. Apparently, Kero thinks it's time that I begin practicing my divination skills on someone else other than him. He also said that the costumes might be a good idea, because they might help me concentrate better."

"Great, when is your next divination lesson with Kero?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, before dad gets from his afternoon lecture at the university."

"Super, I can't wait."

"Oh wait, I just remembered, Kero wants to know if you'll make some more of that strawberry pudding, you brought over the last time."

"Does he want me to bring some over?"

"If it isn't too much trouble for you. Kero was being thoughtless again, putting his stomach above all else."

"It's no trouble. I'll whip up a batch tonight, so I can bring it with me tomorrow."

"Great"

**_BRRRRRINNNG!!!_**

"Do you want to come with me and Syaoran for tea today?"

"What? Don't be silly, it's your first day back together as a couple after four years," said Tomoyo, starting to go starry-eyed again, " 'Sides I won't be able to get anything magically romantic on tape, if I tag along with you and Syaoran. I plan follow you instead, so that you and Syaoran will be more natural with each other. It will be the perfect opportunity for me to get more magical moments on tape."

"Tomoyo, you and your incurable urge to tape me," said Sakura, as she shook her head, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were in love with me."

"Now who's talking nonsense?" teased Tomoyo.

To Be Continued…

Author's Blurb: 

I know I know, I'm a horrible person for leaving it like this. But I need to for the purposes of the next chapter.I'd like to thank those of you who were kind enough to review the first chapter of this story for me, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten this chapter out as soon as I have.Motivation is the key, thanks for providing it.-_-

I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, promise. If you have any ideas where this fan fic should go, please send them to me, because I'm always open to suggestions on what should happen next. I'd like to thank Jane for helping me decide whether or not I should reunite Sakura and Syaoran in this chapter or not. 

^The scene and dialogue, which is the actual ending of the CCS manga, kindly translated by The Sakura and Syaoran Fan Station. Please visit the site, and while you are there, I suggest reading the Diary of Syaoran the Rabbit, which is really good reading because it's so cute. But if adventure is more your thing, I suggest while at the site, check out Piggy Ho Ho's Legend of Ometin, which is an excellent read, and her original pictures compliment the story wonderfully.

Anyways, here is the site address: [http://home.kimo.com.tw/piggy_ho_ho/index1.html][1]

^-^ May Good Dreams and Ideas Guide You. As well as, Happy reading ^_^ 

-PhiloSoftBlu

   [1]: http://home.kimo.com.tw/piggy_ho_ho/index1.html



	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

NOTICE:

NOTICE:

Since Fanfiction.net is no longer offering the author alert chapter update or story update for free. If you wish to know when I post my latest chapters or stories. You will have to contact me via e-mail at [PhiloSoftBlu@hotmail.com][1] to let me know that you wish to be included on my mailing list.

Thanks,

PhiloSoftBLu

   [1]: mailto:PhiloSoftBlu@hotmail.com



End file.
